


Worst Possible Moment

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (probably should've mentioned that earlier, ALL OF IT, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Amazing Mom Dean, Because the sexy times are so fucking half assed, Domestic destiel, F/M, Female Dean, Fluff, I was too lazy and not in the mood okay..., I'm not too sure about the rating, I'm pretty sure that's the right number, Not Beta Read, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Rule 63, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnany, anyway, have fun, i promise it's cute, right - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: Because of all the times baby could break down, it is of course when Deanna is in labour.(aka the Universe where I dump all my fluffy brainchilds about Deanna and Castiel having babies and being generally adorable)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look who is still alive and crawled out of her latest depressive episode! IT'S ME!   
> I'm actually quite proud of this because I think I made a good female version of Dean...
> 
> So enjoy!  
> (I apologize for any mistakes, they're all mine)

"Are you being serious?" Deanna asked as Castiel pulled over just as the engine sputtered to a stop. "Please tell me you're not being serious." Castiel sighed, dropping his head onto the steering wheel.

"It's not like the car's smoking so it can't be that bad and you're a mechanic so…" Castiel started. Deanna glared at him.

"I'm a mechanic in labour." She said, her tone frightening Castiel more than a shout ever could.

"Well I can't fix cars. I don't know how an engine should look like." Castiel said. Deanna groaned and unbuckled her seatbelt, clenching her jaw as a contraction hit. She was just very thankful that they weren't that close together yet. She stepped out of the car and walked to the hood, propping it up. Castiel stood next to her.

"Oh great." Deanna said. "Listen I don't have the patience to explain this to you but I can't fix it here… probably. You try to reach Sam. I'll see if I can do anything-" She broke off, putting a hand to her belly, leaning onto the car with the other.

"Deanna, I'm so sorry." Castiel mumbled. She just shook her head and leaned over the car as far as she could.

 

"Sam!" Castiel called and Deanna was about ready to knight him. It had gotten dark and she was lying in the back of the car trying not to bite into the leather to stop groaning and cursing. She had never before found a place with worse cell reception.

"Sam, you need to drive here right now, fast as you can. Side of the road just south of Lawrence. Car broke down. Deanna's in labour. Sam. Right now." Cas blurted out.

"Cas?" Deanna called as he didn't continue talking.

"He's on his way. I need you to relax, okay?" Cas said, appearing in her field of vision.

"That's kinda-AH- hard for me right noOH GOD." Deanna said, clenching her teeth and panting. Cas knelt down in front of the door so he was closer to her face.

"Look at me." He whispered. "Just me. I'm right here, baby, right here." He said. Deanna nodded and looked up at him.

"It's gonna be okay. Sam's gonna be here any moment now and we're gonna go to the hospital and have a beautiful baby, okay?" Castiel said, stroking sweat soaked strands of her hair out of her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead, nose and lips.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips, making her smile.

"Love you too." Deanna answered, putting one of her hands to the back of his neck. "You stay right there, okay, don't leave me."

"Never." Castiel promised, grabbing her other hand. "I'll always be right there when you need me."

"Yeah, yeah I know." She said. He kissed her again, hissing as she bit his lip when another contraction hit. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"'s okay. Just stick to squeezing my hand, please." Cas said and she chuckled.

 

When Sam finally arrived, Deanna was panting, her chest heaving and sweat on every part of her body. Castiel was kissing her temple and whispering 'I love you' and 'I'm here' in turns.

"Sam thank god." Deanna called. "Okay help me up." She said. Sam carefully reached into the car, pulling his sister into his arms and carrying her over to his backseat.

"One of you needs to stay with the car." Deanna forced out, feeling more than seeing Sam's bitchface.

"In labour and still thinking about the car." He grumbled.

"Give. Cas. The. Keys." Deanna ordered. "I would love to have you in the hospital Sam but I am not leaving my baby unattended. And I'm not making the father of my actual baby miss the birth." She said.

"Fine. You're the boss." Sam said.

 

Castiel had never been relieved to see his wife in a hospital bed and he never thought he would be but right now he couldn't imagine something more beautiful. Deanna was holding their daughter for the first time and a few tears joined the sweat on her face.

"She's so beautiful." Deanna said. Castiel put his arm around her shoulders and looked at the little girl.

"Yes, she is." He said. He looked at her for as long as possible until they had to hand her over to a nurse. "We're parents, baby." he whispered.

"Yeah." She answered and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you so much." She said. Castiel kissed her again.

"I love you too."

 

"Okay, stop it, I look disgusting!" Deanna complained. They'd just gotten their baby back from the tests, so far everything looked just fine and Castiel was snapping pictures with his phone.

"You look beautiful." He answered and leaned forward to press a kiss to first his wife's and then his daughter's forehead. "And you are just as beautiful as your mother." He whispered to the little girl.

"I am covered in dried sweat and my hair is greasy and a mess." Deanna said. Castiel looked back up at her.

"You just had a baby, Deanna." Castiel said.

"My point exactly." She answered. "I want to shower before you take any more pictures." He cupped her face in one hand.

"I don't care. I'd kiss you if you were covered in mud from head to toe. I can't express how much I love you and you will always be beautiful to me." He said. Deanna smiled at him.

"You're a sap." She said and Castiel huffed out a laugh, looking back down at his daughter because he couldn't keep his eyes off her for longer than a minute.

"We made a tiny human." Deanna whispered. Castiel nodded, enraptured as the little girl blinked her eyes open and grabbed onto Deanna's hospital gown.

"Our daughter." Castiel said, cupping the little soft head in his hand, gently rubbing the peach fuzz like hair on her head.

"How come we never really settled on a name?" Deanna asked. Castiel shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you want to call her?" He asked. Deanna bit her lip, rubbing her thumb gently over her daughter's little hand. She smiled a little and then looked up at Cas.

"Mary." She said, her eyes watering up a little. Cas nodded and pressed kiss between Deanna's brows.

"Mary." He repeated. "My little Mary." He said and the baby cooed. He smiled widely. "Already loves it."

"Yeah, I thought she would." Deanna said.

 

"Hey there you guys." Sam greeted them a few hours later. "Don't worry, your car's fine. With the right parts Bobby had her going in no time. He'll be here in a few." Deanna nodded. "Now let me see the little troublemaker." Castiel moved over a bit, giving Sam space to look at his niece.

"Hey there, little one." He mumbled, cupping her head in his big hand, making her look even tinier.

"Sammy, meet Mary Sam Winchester." Deanna said.

"You're naming your kid after me?" Sam asked. Deanna nodded.

"You and mom, yeah. All the people I love most… since I can't really call my daughter Castiel." Deanna said.

"I've had plenty of people mock me for my name… we're not naming a child Castiel." Cas said. Deanna laughed.

"I love you baby." She said and handed the child over to her brother before pulling on Castiel's arm to pull him into kiss. "And if we do have a son in the far a future, I will give him Castiel as a second name." She said and Cas just kissed her again.

 

\--

"Deanna are you ready?" Castiel called walking back into their bedroom. "Because Sam is here and I am more than ready to have a date with you." Castiel frowned as he didn't see Deanna in the room and walked through to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" He asked, seeing his wife sit on the toilet, wrapped in a fluffy towel with tears on her face. "Dee?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"I don't want to go." She whispered, avoiding Castiel's eyes.

"Sweetheart, please look at me." Castiel said and then reached a hand up to cup her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I just- the dress I wanted to wear doesn't fit anymore and I- I look horrible!" She said with a sob. Castiel licked his lips and stood up, taking Deanna's hands and pulling her up, the towel dropping down to her feet. Castiel let his eyes drop to Deanna's body. He hadn't really seen her since the birth. She was indeed a little wider than before and the skin over the belly that remained wasn't as smooth as the rest of her skin and riddled with stretchmarks.

"Cas- please… I just want to curl up in bed." Deanna mumbled but Castiel went back down to his knees, starting to press soft kisses to her stretchmarks.

"Deanna, you are beautiful." He said looking up at her, putting his hands onto her stomach and rubbing his thumbs gently over the soft skin. "Maybe you went up a size and yeah you have stretchmarks and a bit more pudge but this is only evidence that this body held my daughter, this body is a miracle and I'm not listening to you insult it in any way." Castiel said, pressing one last kiss to her bellybutton before standing up, cupping her face. "Now put on something beautiful for me to take off after our date." He added and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'll go give Sam the instructions again." Castiel said before turning to leave the room.

"I love you, Cas." Deanna called after him and Castiel smiled.

 

Castiel spent a solid half hour worshipping Deanna's stomach that night until she had threatened to leave him if he didn't move it along. He did and they had what may have been their best sex… but maybe it only seemed like that because of the long wait. A new-born did make it hard to have a few hours to oneself.

"Thank you Cas." Deanna said, her head resting on his chest. He let his fingers dance over her back.

"I should be thanking you." Castiel said.

"You know what I mean." Deanna said. Castiel smiled, still looking up at the ceiling of their hotel room.

"I told you, you'll always be beautiful to me." Castiel said and then turned his head to look at her. "You don't need to be perfect. I will take you with stretchmarks and my daughter over you with a flawless stomach any day." He added.

"She's our daughter." Deanna said and stretched to kiss Castiel. "And me too… by the way. Guess I just have to get used to it."

"If you're not comfortable we could look into options like creams and all that stuff to at least reduce the stretchmarks." Castiel said. "I want you to not be uncomfortable when I stare at you for far too long." Deanna snorted.

"You've always made me blush with that." Deanna said. "But I think I'm gonna work out a little more just to get back to my size." Castiel turned onto his side a little, running a hand through her hair.

"Do you want to run with me?" He asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Wouldn't want to slow you down." Deanna said.

"I need to slow down anyway because I've been too exhausted to run. Mary definitely has your lungs." Castiel said.

"Oh no, you don't put that on me!" Deanna complained, punching his chest. "I've never had trouble sleeping!"

"That is true… you could sleep while on the back of a motorcycle." Castiel said and Deanna blushed a little. Castiel just kissed her reddened cheek. They were silent for a while just soaking in the comforting warmth of each other's bodies.

"Is it crazy that I already miss her?" Deanna asked after a while.

"I miss her too." Castiel said.

 

"Oh hello my baby girl!" Deanna called as she and Cas came back home, seeing Sam in the kitchen with the infant in his arm. She looked even tinier there. Sam smiled at his sister and handed over the baby. Deanna pressed a kiss to her head and filled her lungs with the scent of her daughter. She knew nothing more beautiful on this whole planet or maybe the whole universe.

"Good morning, Mary." She whispered.

"Dee I would like to apologize for every B-face I have thrown at you. How are you even still walking with that every night?" Sam asked.

"Was she very fussy?" Castiel asked, rubbing his hand over the back of his daughter's head.

"I think the longest time she slept was an hour and that was on my chest so no sleep for me." Sam said.

"I'm sorry." Deanna said.

"She can get away with it by being cute as a button." Sam said.

"Don't I know." Deanna said, swaying a little to keep Mary calm. "Anyway, thanks for doing this, Sammy. I'm sure both Cas and I were one night away from going mad."

"You don't have to thank me for looking out for little Sam here." Sam said with a smile. "I actually thought of just taking her home." Dean chuckled.

"I see she's already wrapped you around her little finger." Deanna said.

 

\--

"CASTIEL!" Deanna shouted and Castiel almost dropped their daughter as he jumped. Deanna hadn't called him with his full name since she said her vows. He tried to find out if he'd done anything to deserve her wrath as he put Mary down into her crib. He straightened up just as Deanna charged into the nursery.

"Dee-" Castiel started.

"Oh shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you. How dare you!" She called. Castiel just stared at her. She was waving her hands furiously he couldn't see what she was holding but it looked kind of like a toothbrush only without the brush.

"I don't know-" Castiel started.

"I told you to shut up, did I not?" Deanna cut him off. "You know when I said far future, I didn't mean fucking four months later!"

"Deanna, please, calm down and explain why you are shouting at me." Castiel said quickly but softly. Deanna tossed the thing she was holding at him and he just caught it.

"Oh." He whispered as he realised that he was holding a positive pregnancy test. "Deanna, this is wonderful." He said, stepping closer to his wife.

"I'm just about to get back to my size you asshole." Deanna said. Castiel smiled at her and reached out to take her hands which were currently on her hips.

"Do you really not want this?" Castiel asked, pulling her a little closer.

"Of course I want more children with you." Deanna sighed. "I just don't want to be pregnant again so soon… it's exhausting, Cas, and with a child that's not even half a year old!"

"I can take over as much Mary-duty as you need me to. And I'm pretty sure Sam would move in with us to help as well." Castiel said. "You don't have to do this, Deanna, I am with you any way you decide to go."

"What are you saying?" Deanna asked with a frown.

"If you don't want to be pregnant again, I'm going to support you in that decision." Castiel said. Deanna just shook her head at him.

"You are too good to me, Cas. Of course I'm gonna have this child. I'll just complain a bit more than last time." Dean said.

"So we're gonna have another baby?" Castiel asked. Deanna nodded.

"Well, I'll have to go to the doctor to confirm it but… yeah…" She said and Castiel smiled widely before pulling her into a kiss.

 

"Momma." Deanna felt her lips stretch into a smile even before she turned her head towards her girl's voice. She smiled even wider when she saw her waddle towards where Deanna was lying on the couch. The little girl firmly gripping her father's hands as he helped her walk to her mother.

"Hey there little lady." Deanna smiled as Mary had reached the couch, holding on to Deanna's arm for balance now. She'd started trying to stand up a few weeks ago and by now was happily walking a few steps before she needed some help but with her parents or Sam holding her hands it was hard to keep up with her for Deanna who was due any day now.

"You okay?" Castiel asked as he helped Mary climb onto the couch, sitting down next to the couch to be eye level with Deanna.

"Yeah." Deanna said. "Baby watch out there." Deanna said, stopping her daughter from falling onto her stomach. The little girl was currently trying to stand up on the soft couch which was not something she could do yet. "The little one just really needs an eviction notice." She sighed. "At the point where I can barely walk as fast a toddler it's time to give birth." She groaned, putting a hand to her side as the little one kicked particularly hard.

"I'm sorry." Castiel whispered and pressed a kiss to her temple. The hand that was not hovering behind their daughter's back now finding Deanna's hair and stroking it back.

"Not like you did this to me intentionally." Deanna sighed, enjoying his calming touch very much. Castiel chuckled.

"Although I really like this look on you." Castiel said, glancing down at her stomach. "The only one when no one hits on you." Deanna laughed.

"Possessive much?" She asked, looking down her own body too, seeing her daughter look back at her where she was now kneeling next to Deanna's belly with both hands on the large swell.

"I guess." Castiel said. "But I know you're just as annoyed by it as I am." Deanna huffed out another laugh.

"Since you keep knocking me up it's been nearly two years since anyone hit on me…" Deanna said. "Though there's this one dude that just won't get a hint." She said with a grin.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah… keeps trying to get into my pants… mind you he's hot. Got that daddy look going in the last year. His hair is always messy damn and those eyes." Deanna continued.

"What?" Castiel repeated.

"I'm talking about you, dungbrain." Deanna said and Castiel glared at her.

"You are a hot daddy, Cas." Deanna insisted and Castiel rolled his eyes which made Deanna start laughing. Castiel joined into her laughter soon after.

It were only a few moments later when Deanna let out a scream, one hand flying to her belly. Mary startled and Castiel had to catch her to stop her from falling off the couch.

"Contraction?" Castiel asked. Deanna nodded.

"Finally." She said, stroking over her belly.

"I'll call Sam." Castiel said. "Do you want a bath?" Deanna nodded.

 

"Cas!" Deanna called. She'd been lying back in the bathtub for roughly and hour and a half, checking the clock every time a contraction hit.

"Yes, love?" Castiel asked a few moments later, appearing in the door with Mary on his hip.

"Call Sam and tell him to come here. It's every five minutes now." Deanna said. Castiel nodded.

 

"Do you want Sam to come with to the hospital?" Castiel asked as he helped Deanna into sweatpants.

"I don't give a shit. Just don't kill my car this time, okay?" Deanna asked and Castiel chuckled.

"I promise." Castiel said and reached back to hand Deanna her shirt.

 

"GodDAMN IT, Cas!" Deanna cried out. They were in the hospital now, Deanna had been given a room until she'd be ready to give birth.

"I'm right here." Castiel said, his voice a bit strained as Deanna squeezed his hand hard enough to squeeze his bones.

"You will keep your stupid dick far away from me." Deanna said, panting. Her contractions hit every three minutes now. "I swear to god, Cas, if you knock me up in the next years I will be properly mad at you." Deanna said.

"I know." Castiel said. "You're doing so great, baby." He said.

 

"We got a little Castiel?" Sam asked as he was finally allowed in the room. He was holding Mary in his arms, the little girl drooling against his neck as she slept.

"I'm still trying to fight it but yes, we have a son." Castiel said.

"You don't get to fight anything. I let you pick the first name and considering what you did with that, that's all you get." Deanna said.

"That and a second perfect child." Castiel said.

"So what's the first name?" Sam asked.

"Dean." Castiel said with a grin. Sam shook his head and walked towards the bed, sitting down on Deanna's other side to look down at his nephew.

"He's beautiful." Sam said. "I'd ask to hold him but I'm already covered in your kid so…" Deanna chuckled and moved to the edge of the bed where Castiel was sitting.

"Lay her down and then you can hold the little one." Deanna said. "I need a good night's sleep anyway." Sam carefully pried the little girl from his neck and gently put her down next to her mother before reaching over her to take the new born boy into his arm.

"Hey there, champ." He mumbled.

 

Deanna smiled when she woke up, her daughter had somehow migrated onto her chest, her face covered in her beautiful dark brown curls. She put an arm around her as she sat up a little, looking around the room. Castiel was standing at the window, his son cradled in his arms and talking in a soft voice to him.

"I love you, Cas." Deanna said because what else could she say. "I'm sorry." She added when he turned around and she saw the bruises she'd left on his arm. "You deserved none of the things I called you." Castiel smiled and shook his head.

"You were in labour. And you were right for at least some of it. You did do all the heavy lifting; from morning sickness to labour." Castiel said.

"True. But you were so great with Mary all the time… even with your work." Deanna said. "I'm lucky to have you."

"So am I, my love." Castiel said, sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your precious time. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall boldly ask for one more moment of your day, please leave kudos or even a comment. They are greatly appreciated and nothing will go unread.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> PS: I know that's not a real ending, that's why this is a verse, there's more to come and I've already written it so it will actually come!


End file.
